Aishiteru Kara Hajimeyou
by Fooltourniquet
Summary: - Eu te amo, Kai.


Andou por todos os corredores da gravadora à procura do menor. Havia procurado nem todas as salas das bandas. Nas salas de ensaios, de gravações, de descanso, nos banheiros e na cozinha. Até dentro dos armários procurou. Vai que ele queria brincar de pique-esconde e escolhera o armário para se esconder. Vai saber.

Correu até a sala em que sua banda estava. Escancarou a porta de ensaios do _the GazettE _e deu de cara com baixista e vocalista aos beijos.

- Ai, Santo Hyde ! – riu e tampou os olhos com uma mão – Eu não precisava ver vocês dois se agarrando. Eu podia dormir sem essa hoje. – riu mais ainda e contorceu-se ao ter a barriga atingida por um microfone.

- Cala a boca, Miyavi ! – o baixinho loiro havia jogado o microfone no maior por ser a primeira coisa ao alcance de sua mão – A gente não 'tava fazendo nada demais, seu pervertido ! – esbravejou

- Aham. E eu ainda sou virgem. – riu e passou a mão pelo lugar que fora atingido. Ainda sentindo um pouco de incômodo na boca do estômago virou para o baixista – Viram o Kai por aí ? Eu precisava falar com ele.

- Ele 'tava aqui agora pouco, mas saiu meio deprimido dizendo que precisava tomar um pouco de ar. – Reita levantou-se e guardou o baixo que estava ao seu lado, pois não havia dado tempo, já que o baixinho havia o agarrado.

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. Ele recebeu uma ligação e saiu. Parecia ter sido urgente. – fora a vez de Ruki comentar o que havia acontecido. O moreno olhava alternado entre os dois loiros e, dizendo um breve tchau, saiu correndo da sala.

- "_O que será que aconteceu com meu Kai ?_" – correu, novamente, pelos corredores brancos do prédio. O baterista tinha que estar em algum lugar. Parou, ofegante, antes de voltar a procurar e fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em algum lugar em que o de covinhas poderia estar. Jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou-se sentar no meio daquele corredor. Ficou com os olhos fechados, pensativo – "_Ótimo ! Quando eu resolvo contar para ele, ele desaparece ! _" – apertou os olhos com os dedos. Tinha juntado coragem o dia inteiro para poder contar para o baterista tudo o que sentia em relação à este. E quando viu que conseguiria, que tiraria um peso de suas costas... o outro some !

– "_Pensa Ishihara ! Pensa ! Onde você se esconderia se estivesse em um dia ruim ?_" – começou a dar leves socos em sua testa como se a resposta viesse mais rápido assim. Mas não teve muito êxito, pois só começou a ter uma leve dor de cabeça – Ah, merda ! Hoje tudo vai dar errado ? – olhou para cima. O teto branco do corredor e a luz clara da lâmpada. Olhou para o lado e avistou pela janela aberta uma escada de incêndio – Ah, ele não iria para lá... iria ? – perguntou-se achando muito clichê, e meio idiota, ir deprimido para uma escada de incêndio.

Viu-se levantando e andado até a janela. Respirou fundo e colocou a cabeça para fora desta. Olhou ao redor e nada. Decidiu voltar para dentro e voltar à procurar o moreno menor, mas ficou ao sentir um baque levinho em sua nuca. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos da nuca e viu que estavam molhados. Não havia suado procurando o baterista, afinal nem fazia calor e estava usando roupas leves, uma calça jeans e uma camiseta regata. Olhou para cima e encontrou, encolhido e aos prantos, quem tanto procurava.

Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao encontrar o outro, mas ao ter mais uma lágrima derramada, agora, em as bochecha, desesperou-se e, praticamente, pulou a janela e subiu os degraus restantes. O barulho dos chinelos batendo contra os degraus de enferrujados, fez com o menor olhasse para si. Sentiu certa pontada em seu coração ao ver a face que tanto adorava avermelhada e molhada por lágrimas daquele jeito. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e pousou uma mão em seus cabelos castanhos.

- Que aconteceu, Ko... Kai ? – agradeceu aos seus pelas palavras serem diferentes por causa de uma única letra. Quase chamara o menor de _Koi_ ao invés de _Kai. _Acariciou os fios do menor esperando que este lhe respondesse. O viu fungar e secar o rosto com a manga da blusa

- Não aconteceu nada, Miyavi-san. – deitou a testa nos braços novamente e tentou segurar o choro que queria vir com tanta força.

Suspirou – Mentira. – disse calmo – Ninguém chora por nada, Kai. – sorriu e escorregou, devagar, a mão para a face molhada do maior, trazendo-a de volto à sua visão – Pode me contar. Eu sou seu amigo, não sou ? – mais uma leve pontada ao lembrar-se de que era apenas amigo do baterista. Sentiu-se desesperado ao ver o outro cair em prantos novamente. Sentou-se ao lado do menor e abraçou-lhe pelo ombro. A outra mão descansando em cima de seu próprio joelho.

- Como ele pôde fazer isso ? – limpou mais lágrimas que desciam, molhando a face bonita – Como ele pôde... ? – a voz falha. Horrivelmente chorosa, fazendo com que o coração de Takamasa, a cada lágrima derramada e palavra sofrida, se apertasse cada vez mais. Sentia-se imensamente na livre vontade de começar a chorar junto ao menor. Vê-lo daquele jeito tão triste e deprimido o deixavam no mesmo estado também.

- Quem ? Quem fez o quê, Kai ? – levou a mão que estava no ombro do menor para seus cabelos, começando uma leve carícia.

- Eu e o... – respirou fundo e ficou observando um ponto qualquer à sua frente - ... eu e o Naoyuki terminamos. – disse por fim e mais lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas. Não soluçava mais, apenas deixava que as lágrimas escorressem como que para levarem a mágoa embora – Quer dizer... ele terminou comigo. – deitou o queixo em cima do braço apoiado em seu joelho.

Arregalou os olhos o máximo que pode e apertou o joelho com força, quase quebrando a unha postiça que colocara naquele dia¹. Como assim : Nao tinha terminado com Kai ? Quem ele pensava que era para terminar com o seu Kai ? Riu-se por dentro. Até que não era uma péssima notícia. Agora tinha caminho livre para dizer o que sentia ao baterista, mas ao olhar para este quase se bateu.

Os olhos perdidos em algum canto lá de baixo, a respiração leve, as lágrimas descendo espontaneamente por seu rosto e os lábios crispados. Mas o que mais lhe faltava naquele rosto bonito eram as covinhas. Queria vê-las novamente. Poderia ficar sem tudo. Se livrar de tudo que tinha ao seu redor, mas não podia ficar sem ver as covinhas do outro. Kai era bonito de qualquer jeito, mas sorrindo e exibindo aquele belo par de marcas nas bochechas, ele ficava com um charme sem igual. Sem comparação.

- Eu sou tão ruim assim ? – deixou a pergunta escapar ao ar. Secou uma lágrima que desceu e caiu em sua boca. Salgada demais – Me diz, Miyavi-san... - olhou para o maior - ... eu não sou bom o suficiente para ele ?

O tatuado o olhou quase deprimido demais. Chocou-se com a pergunta, mas logo suavizou a expressão de espanto – Não, Kai. Ele é que não é bom o suficiente para você. – abraçou-lhe com os dois braços. Começou a fazer uma leve carícia em seus cabelos castanhos escuros, tentando amenizar toda aquela angustia que sabia que o outro estava tendo – Pode me chamar só de Miyv, Kai. Sem formalidades. – disse sereno ao ouvido do menor.

As mãos apertaram a camiseta do maior e deixou mais lágrimas escorrerem para seu ombro. Passaram algum tempo daquele jeito. O maior tatuado apenas espalhava carícias alternadas entre os cabelos e as costas do moreninho. As lágrimas cessando de pouco em pouco. A dor em cada peito diminuindo devagar, sumindo lentamente. Kai deixou-se abraçar mais forte o maior.

- Miyv. – chamou baixo contra o ombro do maior, tendo como resposta, de que estava escutando, um leve manejar de ombro – Porque o amor dói tanto ? – fungou contra a camiseta do maior e deixou que últimas lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto e morressem em seu queixo.

Ouviu a pergunta do menor e sentiu seu coração dar um leve solavanco. Sorriu doce separando-se, minimamente, do outro e acariciou-lhe a bochecha esquerda, limpando os rastros de lágrimas que ainda tinha ali.

- _Donna ni tsuyogattemo bokura wa ai no te no hira no ue de dakiatteru – _cantarolou para o maior e o viu olhar para si sem entender. Levou as duas mãos até o rosto do maior, passando os dedões por ali, limpando todos os vestígios de lágrimas existentes.

- Miyv, o q... – o maior não o deixara continuar, pois continuou a cantarolar.

- _Ai tte nan darou, nan nandarou? Nante kangaeru hitsuyou no nai mono ga ai da to boku wa omounda. – _desceu as mãos para o pescoço do menor e acariciou a região da nuca - _I love you, i love you, i love you, Soko kara bokura wa hajimaru. – _disse seguro de si o máximo que conseguiu. A voz saindo meio rouca e vacilante.

O baterista o olhou espantado ao escutar tais palavras e sentiu as bochechas arderem levemente. O maior continuava cantarolando e lhe acariciando a nuca, em um pedido que continuasse a lhe olhar.

- _I love you, i love you, i love you, Kou da, mata ashita kimi ni tsutaeyou. – _aproximou-se do maior e beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, deixando um beijo casto em seus lábios bem desenhados. Separou-se minimamente deste e lhe olhou carinhoso – Eu te amo, Kai.

O menor apenas arregalou os olhos. Sentiu seu corpo tremer diante a declaração do moreno tatuado. Ainda sentindo o desenho dos lábios deste sobre os seus, levou uma mão até sua nuca e beijou-lhe os lábios também, em um selo. O maior apenas sentiu-se corar e apertou-lhe, sem notar, a nuca. Sorriu doce e continuou.

- _Sou shiyou² _– a voz rouca preenchendo o momento em que se encontravam. O maior sentiu seu coração aquecer e falhar uma batida ao ver o sorriso que o menor lhe dera. As tão amadas covinhas em suas bochechas e o toque em sua nuca.

- Obrigado, Miyv. – sorriu e deitou a cabeça no peito do maior. Sentiu-o abraçar-lhe e sorriu mais uma vez. O perfume de Miyavi lhe impregnando o olfato e as carícias em suas costas e nuca continuando – Obrigado por me amar. – apertou-lhe mais a blusa e pôde ter certeza de ouvir o coração do maior começar a bater mais rápido.


End file.
